federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - October, 2403
This page chronicles posts #17011-17130 and spans the time of October 1st to October 31st of the year 2403. *FP - September, 2403 *FP - November, 2403 Earth Plots First Week Going out to the bar, MARCUS WOLFE and BENJAMIN WOLFE go out and get totally drunk, talking about everything from feelings to woman and drinking before Benjamin throws up and they have to leave. KATAL DHAJA hears about this since Benjamin was put into the hospital for alcohol poisoning and confronts MARCUS. He doesn’t seem to care or cannot emote that he does and Katal realizes her ex is totally shutting off from the world. ELLIANA DHAJA is working in temporal when LINCOLN TREDWAY asks her to lunch. He explains the Wolfe situation and that he is in a relationship of sorts with Connor’s sister. LINCOLN finds MARCUS at the hospital and explains to him that his child went back in time and was possessed by a Wraith for far longer than they thought. BENJAMIN is shocked to hear this too and confesses what he knows but is even more worried. ELLIANA comes to see BENJAMIN after he is resting in the hospital from more drinking and explains she will do whatever she can. LAUREN AL-KHALID finds KATRIONA DHAJA and tells her what is going on but Kat really has little sympathy for the plight of the Wolfe Family. NERYS DORR is out at an art gallery when she runs into old client CAMERON MCKENZIE and he inquires with her about being an assistant curator in his gallery, but she isn’t sure. KATRIONA calls WILLIAM BELL to talk to him about her issues with Benjamin and he explains to her she needs to wait until she wants to contact him or the interaction may be damaging. ISHAN ESSA is ready to leave, having delayed her flight back to Bajor. MARCUS is there to see her off but he isn’t all there and they have their final goodbye. MARCUS comes back to the hospital to find Benjamin unconscious again where KATAL is sitting with him. They talk and have a flashback to February, 2377 when Katal was only six months pregnant with Benjamin and how life used to be. JAMES MUNROE and THEODORA KAHLER are at the opera when things get kinky as they start to talk about some hidden fantasies. Second Week Talking about their life and the positive/negatives in it, MARCUS WOLFE confronts KATAL DHAJA about her reasoning for not wanting him to work when they were married. Things then flash back to the moment Benjamin Wolfe was born and the first time Marcus knew he had to do everything he could to make the Federation a better place. When WILLIAM BELL has a patient who really likes him and uses Deltan pheromones to lure him in, he tries to cope by calling security. ANNA-ALEENA KORAN comes in and they talk about if he will press charges. KATAL started up her testing for the dark matter shielding and gets ISKANDER AL-KHALID to help her in the simulations. When ANNA returns to WILLIAM to talk to him about his patients, she inquires about his opinion about her father and their jobs in general. ANNA is still confused if she should have an affair and then speaks to her brother ABBOTT THAY about it. He encourages her because he thinks it is normal enough if you can get away with it. LINCOLN TREDWAY is in temporal training ELLIANA DHAJA in the holodeck to make sure she knows how to react to situations. ANNA seeks out BENJAMIN WOLFE in the hospital and offers him come cookies and cheer up advice in regards to his family issues. KATRIONA DHAJA has lunch with KATAL who encourages her to be there for her if she can’t be there for Benjamin – something Katriona agrees to. ANNA finally decides that she is going to bring up her desires to KORAN JATAR and as much as he takes it well, he leaves to clear his head. JATAR goes to WILLIAM to confront about the man’s feelings before getting what information he needs. When JATAR comes back to the house, he agrees ANNA can do something IF he is there to watch and it is only one time. ULRIC HUBER goes out of his way to make a great date for MAXLY ELBRUNNE but ANDRUS ELBRUNNE has a haiku battle of wits with him before they leave. Maxly has suck a good time they end up going back to his place and have sex. HEIDI THAY finally talks to MARCUS about the procedure for Karyn and explains that he should hold onto hope because the freezing should work. As HEIDI gets the procedure started on KARYN DAX-WOLFE, MARCUS begins to sense that the freezing is allowing the wraith to win as Karyn’s brain shuts down and stops the freezing – only to realize more damage was done. BENJAMIN is livid when the procedure is stopped and gets violent with MARCUS until his father finally starts explaining his decisions. CHRISTOPH RABBANIC is happy to go to University and crashes into KATRIONA who is studying as well before they go out and have a coffee together. LINCOLN and DELANEY ALMIN have another date night that ends up with them sleeping over but when he has a night terror and almost strangles her she gets a harsh lesson on the severity of his demons. KATHRYN JANEWAY has a meeting with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and informs the president about the thalaron radiation testing, as well as Katal’s progress on the weapons. She encourages him to talk to Romulus and Qo’nos about the issues and push Cardassia on the dark matter issues. MARCUS begins to realizes nothing will work and explains to KATAL he has no other choice but ‘Plan B’ which involves a sacrifice from him and Th’Mat. MAXLY finally talks to TUCKER DORR and he breaks down by telling her he was possessed by a wraith but it isn’t enough to make her change her mind and they agree to just be friends. Third Week When NOMA finds out that Ariel-1s maker has died but has another host in SENDRA MYSEN-UNA, she requests to speak with her and gets some information on her sister and another Cyborg who is in the Federation. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD has a meeting with a Paradan Ambassador who offers to give them replicant technology in exchange for their help against the Dominion. He is unsure but offers to look into it. MAXLY ELBRUNNE thinks about her future and decides to tell her mother that she wants to move out and get her own apartment/shop in Pasadena. ABBOTT THAY is out looking for some on the side jobs for bounty hunting when he hears about a runaway named Augustus from SOPHIA WAGNER, the owner of Martian Investigations. He offers to do this one free of charge. ANNA-ALEENA KORAN goes to WILLIAM BELL to ask about her affair idea before things get sidetracked when he learns about Augustus escaping. EZRI DAX-LANAI is on the planet after MARCUS WOLFE calls her there and she visits with Karyn. Talking to Marcus, however, she learns about his plans and agrees to be his legal representation should he go back to being crazy. CHRISTOPHER brings ZAHIR AL-KHALID into his office and explains the offer by the Paladan’s, asking the El Aurian to get a team and confirm their claims. LINCOLN TREDWAY is out with CORD DAVENPORT talking about dating and women when his ex Gracie Marlanea shows up and makes a stink. After Cord leaves she tries to convince him she has been dating his brother Malcom but when that fails she makes a loud scene about his abuse to her and security steps in. ARIEL-1 and NOMA have a discussion about her emotions and Noma puts in some extra programs and a failsafe in order to stop her from hurting others. MARCUS and KATAL DHAJA go on their vacation and last weekend together to Vic’s in Vegas, but they get into a bit of an argument when Katal’s finds it hard to be happy. LINCOLN is questions by SOPHIA when Gracie goes missing and he is the last person to have seen her alive. When she questions him, he has evidence of an altercation which was really a nighterror but it makes him a prime suspect. Fourth Week Recovering from the argument the evening before, KATAL DHAJA and MARCUS WOLFE go out to a replica of Quarks before getting drunk. They get back to their hotel and then start to make out but when Katal has doubts regarding being unfaithful, Marcus has a massive breakdown and they call things a night. KATAL inquires with MARCUS what she can do for him to make things easier. He suggests they go out and have a spa day and buy new everything for the evening to follow. When they go out in their fancy clothing, they meet VIC and have a final dance they record for their own memory. This time when they get back, she tells him that she is okay with being intimate because she has spoken with her husband and they stay up all night having sex. In the morning, KATAL and MARCUS wake up and know this is their last day together. They are convinced to go out on a positive note and are intimate one more time. LINCOLN TREDWAY is approached by SOPHIA WAGNER who has been investigating Gracie and she explains to him that his child during his engagement was not his. He is more than shocked to find out that the child was half-Bajoran and Gracie purposely had a miscarriage. LINCOLN seeks out his mother SUSAN PARKER and DANIEL PARKER at his childhood home. He tells his mother everything that has happened and she is there to work him through it. WILLAM BELL is getting some coffee when he recognizes KENDRA DEVIN as a friend of his sisters. They talk and he offers to take her out on a tour of the planet. CASSICA ALMIN is on Earth and with MARIAME ALMIN and ZAYANI ALMIN to help Mariame with her wedding plans. MARCUS finds BENJAMIN WOLFE at the hospital and lures him out to spend one last father-son day playing baseball together before his procedure. LINCOLN has a day out with TH’MATAKLAHN when the Tosk tells him he is going on one more assignment that he may not come back from. MARCUS is finally ready to perform the procedure to put the Prophet pieces together in Karyn. J’PEL is there to do TH’MAT first while KATAL and BENJAMIN had to leave the room after touching goodbyes. EZRI DAX-LANAI watches as Marcus gives over his sanity to help his daughter live. KATAL is sleeping after being sedated when KARYN DAX-WOLFE comes in and announces she is recovered and BENJAMIN agrees to go with her to Bajor. Cardassia Plots First Week When TOREL DAMAR finally realizes his girlfriend’s issues, he seeks out SHANA KASSAT once more and then brings her to his place. He explains he knows about her past guy from her dad and he would still like to marry her. She finally agrees and they have an unofficial engagement until he can get a comb. Finally at the big wedding day, JEVRIN VENIK and MAYANA VENIK NEE SAREX are married (October 03, 2403). They are greeted by several guests which includes: CORAT DAMAR JR, BENIO SAREX, GWEN K’RRA, JACOB K’RRA, KOHSII VENIK, DURAS VENIK, TOREL, KEGEN DAMAR, VASTI DAMAR, ANI VENIK, BRY VENIK, CELAR BERN, LANA BERN, GWENI DAMAR and AFON MAKLA-DAMAR. Going around to volunteer places, VASTI talks to JORGU DANAN who hesitantly lets her work in his Ministry of Trade building. Second Week Going to Stars to have some time out, KEGEN DAMAR runs into AAMINA ZARALE who is a friend of Mayana’s he met at the wedding and she brought him to his table. Third Week Finally getting married in future plots, AVARIN INDUS and SIYAL INDUS NEE REMARA tie the knot and then go on their honeymoon before consummating their marriage (August 14, 2403). When KEGEN DAMAR is out drinking again he sees AAMINA ZARALE walking back alone and offers to escort her back to her place. When there, she gives a very convincing argument as to why he should re-enlist in the military. A look into MARIEL OKEA and SAHARAH MUNROE shows they are dating and together, though Mariel is more focused on the military and really not sure about the sexual aspects of his relationship. MARIEL then runs into SISI VENIK at the mall and they have an awkward conversation for the first time since they broke up and she moves schools. She makes Mariel see that maybe Saharah isn’t the one for him by telling him about her pregnancy. MARIEL confronts SAHARAH about her past and she is more than shocked. Despite liking her as a friend, he puts on the breaks and tells her they cannot be a couple anymore because they had different interests. Fourth Week After being at the Ministry of Trade for some time, VASTI DAMAR begins to see a lot of weird inconsistencies in the reports of the Gul Trivon. She explains these to JORGU DANAN and tells him that the Gul has been selling Dark Matter to the Ferengi’s for a personal profit. Thinking long and hard about the comments Aamina had made to him, KEGEN DAMAR tells NATIME DAMAR that he has finally decided to re-enlist in the military and make some changes from the inside. VASTI continues her work at the Ministry when DANAN explains to her that Torvin has been caught and will be interrogated. When she gets upset at the idea he could be hurt because of her, Danan invites her to dinner at Stars. Finally his attraction gets the better of him and he kisses her in the restaurant. Up in the private booth they fool around and he promises to make her his lover to experiment. The next day, DANAN is eager to start seeing more of VASTI (literally) and the two mutually pleasure themselves in front of the other. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is preparing to leave Prime when she seeks out TOREL DAMAR and they fill each other in and their respective relationships. Bajor Plots Third Week Before leaving for Earth, NOAH ALMIN surprises his wife CASSICA ALMIN by reverting back to his original looks. Leaving the Jonathan Rahl persona behind once and for all, he has finally come full circle. Fourth Week USS Fenrir Plots First Week Out patrolling the Paradan shipping lanes, JANA KORVIN runs into a distress signal. ANTHONY NORAD and NRR’BT MADDIX are on the bridge when they find traces of thalaron radiation and three disabled Breen vessels. JANA is concerned about the meaning of this and convinces ANTHONY to start deploying his HouDNAi’s. Second Week When JANA KORVIN and ANTHONY NORAD are on the bridge of the Fenrir to seed the space with mines they make themselves known to the Breen ships but before they can get an explanation, the Dominion show up and blow up the Breen. KEEVAN 17 offers his concerns, however the ship doesn’t take their ‘help’ and leaves. NRR’BT MADDIX is having lunch in Ten Forward when MALCOM PARKER comes in and they agree something more than a science mission is going on before they joke about wooing Dr. Dorr. NARYANNA DORR has a coffee date with NEIL GRAVES and she brings up some of her worries about her family and being a bad mother. Fourth Week Patrolling the shipping lanes, MALCOM PARKER finds himself on the bridge alone with NRR’BT MADDIX when there is an attack. Having to make some flash decisions he makes the choice to save the Paradan’s before JANA KORVIN makes it to the bridge. When MALCOM and JANA talk later, Malcom is praised for his quick thinking. MARLON NADIS is on operations when he gets the horrible call that 1400 ships have appeared by the wormhole. ANTHONY NOARD is there to try and warn others but JANA tells them to wait. They watch as the Dominion Proper and The 100 shows up and debate for the control of the ships. In the end the 100 turn on the Proper and destroy several ships leaving with about 748 vessels, while the 52 that remain go through to attack the station and Bajor. USS Valiant Plots First Week Coming back from an assignment on Xendra II, MATILDA WEISS is found crying by SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE. She explains her situation with Michal and Malcom and how sad she is and Sam gives her some advice about break ups. MATILDA then decides she needs to talk to MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN about Gage and finally does. They kiss and he explains he cares for her deeply which is why this connection is going on. MATILDA and NPC medical officer talk about one of the woman's inventions when Matilda agrees that something like that could help Michal and she will talk to him. Second Week On Empok Nor for training, CONNOR ALMIN is having a meal in the promenade when MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN comes to sit with him. They talk about their training and Michal’s own issues with the upcoming survival tactics run on Cardassia. CONNOR goes off on a weapons mission with TAEVYN WOODS test piloting a Cardassian Viper. They have a lot of fun and after go and get drinks. MICHAL is approached by MATILDA WEISS who tells him about her co Assistants new environmental suit that could allow him to continue his time on Prime. Third Week Trying out the environmental suit, MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN has a breakthrough in the holodeck and MATILDA WEISS confirms it with a medical examination. He decides that he is a go for the class on prime and is excited to test his limits. Fourth Week On Cardassia, MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN is running on his survival tactics mission with TAEVYN WOODS when they talk about the differences between cadets, as well as their connections to the al-Khalid clan. Thinking about his girlfriend, CONNOR ALMIN sends a communication to ELLIANA DHAJA and they talk about their courses. Soon enough, one thing leads to another and they have some sexy time watching the other. Betazoid Plots First Week At a part, SAJAN DEVRIX is a bit drunk and starts to flirt with MORGAN DEVRIX but is soon side tracked when he explains to her that he is thinking about moving to Earth to get a university education. Second Week Preparing to leave for Earth, AVANDAR DEVRIX has a conversation with MORGAN DEVRIX about Sajan and his nephew’s arranged marriage to the third house and to maybe be a bit more open with the bethrothals. Trill Plots Fourth Week Having followed Augustus to Trill, ABBOTT THAY finds him already preying on some young woman. Confronting him, Thay uses his abilities to have Augustus make a disturbing video by hacking off his own limbs as a work of ‘art’ before they are mailed back to Earth. Flashbacks Third Week November, 2377 Having just won his campaign and being elected, MARCUS WOLFE is out celebrating with KATAL WOLFE when she leaves to go home early. When Marcus gets back they get into their biggest fight yet and she explains to him if he doesn’t quit she will leave him. Deciding to leave, this marks the moment Katal decides to file for divorce. March, 2378 When MARCUS gets back from his trip to Earth he manages to talk to KATAL about all the benefits of things despite being divorced from him. She agrees to try things out and to go with him the next time they are on the planet. Sometime after, KARYN DAX-WOLFE is talking to KATAL about her time on Earth when she lets it slip that Ezri has been sleeping over with Marcus and helping him sleep. Fourth Week January, 2379 Back from a weird conversation with Cathasach Una, EZRI DAX seeks out MARCUS WOLFE and explains to him after KARYN DAX-WOLFE leaves that she is pretty sure Katal is sleeping with her friend. MARCUS is more than annoyed and then confronts KATAL FABBRO about it. She denies sleeping with Cathasach but admits that they are friends. #10 October, 2403 #10 October, 2403 #10 October, 2403